The present invention relates generally to geographic information systems and, more particularly, to geographic information systems integrated with automatic vehicle location (AVL) systems.
Geographic information systems (GISs) have been used for years in many industries. GIS technology has found widespread use in, for example, electric and gas utility companies and telecommunication/cable T.V. applications. However, conventional GISs often provide limited services to the user. That is, conventional GISs typically allow the user to display existing background maps on a computer, access previously entered attribute data, and capture additional data. The limited uses combined with the high expense of conventional GISs render such systems unattractive to many potential consumers. Additionally, in conventional GISs, it is extremely expensive to initially populate the GIS data base. Due to poor communication between the xe2x80x9cfieldxe2x80x9d and the GIS data base center, getting data from the field to the GIS data base center is an expensive procedure.
Attempts have been made to enhance the marketability and functionality of conventional GISs. For example, Mauney et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,757 disclose an automated, fully transportable mapping system which utilizes position information gathered from a Global Positioning System (GPS). The position information is used to create new maps or annotate existing maps contained in a GIS data base. Mauney et al. further disclose capturing geographic attribute data in real-time and displaying position information captured by the GPS in real-time. Specifically, the Mauney et al. device displays position information in real-time such that users can track the path on which they are traveling. Geographic attribute data captured while traveling along a path is immediately entered into the automated, fully transportable mapping system. Hence, the data is captured in xe2x80x9creal-time.xe2x80x9d The newly entered attribute data is stored in a file for subsequent inclusion in a GIS data base. Thus, in the Mauney et al. system, even if attribute data is gathered in real-time, the data is then post processed into the GIS data base at a later date.
Mauney et al. also disclose attaching a receiver of the GPS to a portable GIS unit which can be carried by a user. Thus, the GPS receiver can be carried along the path to be mapped, with the remainder of the system remaining at the lab or office. The GPS information is then relayed from the receiver on the portable unit to a GPS computer by way of radio or mobile telephone communication. Therefore, the Mauney et al. system provides GPS capability for precisely creating new maps or annotating existing maps contained in a GIS data base.
Although the Mauney et al. device slightly broadens the functionality of conventional GISs by allowing GPS technology to create and annotate existing GIS data bases, the limited uses and high costs of such a system are still unattractive to many potential consumers.
As an additional drawback, conventional GISs are subject to attribute collection inefficiencies. That is, conventional GISs require the operator to type or otherwise manually enter desired attribute information. Operator errors such as typographical errors can affect the reliability of collected attribute information. Similarly, many operators lack the data entry skills needed to quickly and efficiently enter the desired attribute information. Thus, many prior art systems are both operator xe2x80x9cunfriendlyxe2x80x9d and inefficient.
Consequently, the need has arisen for a versatile GIS which has expanded functionality, a versatile GIS which is not limited to merely using GPS technology to create and annotate existing GIS data bases, a versatile GIS system which has improved marketability to potential consumers, and a GIS system which is easy and efficient for an operator to use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a versatile GIS which has expanded functionality, a versatile GIS which is not limited to merely using GPS technology to create and annotate existing GIS data bases, a versatile GIS system which has improved marketability to potential consumers, and a GIS system which is easy and efficient for an operator to use. The above object has been achieved by an integrated geographic information and automatic position location system.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a mobile data terminal having a communication node is removably disposed within a vehicle. The communication node provides for the exchange of information between an integrated geographic information system and at least one desired location such as a base station. The communication node further provides for the exchange of information between an automatic vehicle location system and a base station. The integrated geographic information and automatic vehicle location system includes a vehicle position tracking system which is coupled to the communication node. The present invention also includes a geographic mapping system which is also coupled to the communication node. A speech recognition system is coupled to the mobile data terminal. The speech recognition system adapted to receive verbal information such as operation commands and attribute information from an operator of the mobile data terminal.
Although the integrated geographic information and automatic position locating system is described in most of the following embodiments as being disposed within a vehicle, the present invention is also well suited, for example, to being carried by hand, disposed in other conveyances, and the like. Furthermore, although the present embodiment specifically recites an integrated xe2x80x9cgeographicxe2x80x9d information and automatic position location system, the present invention is also well suited to using xe2x80x9cnon-geographicxe2x80x9d information. In such an instance, non-geographic information such as utility company power pole inventory data, transformer specifications, and the like, are used in conjunction with the automatic position location system.
In the present embodiment, the vehicle position tracking system includes a GPS signal receiver, and a signal processor coupled to the signal receiver for generating position information from GPS signals received by the GPS signal receiver. The geographic mapping system includes memory for storing previously recorded geographic information, an input for entering new geographic information, and a display for displaying visual images of the previously recorded geographic information and the newly entered geographic information. In the present embodiment, the previously recorded geographic information can be updated when desired using position information generated by the GPS employed in the vehicle position tracking system.
Furthermore, in the present embodiment, the communication node coupled to both the vehicle position tracking system and the geographic mapping system provides a two-way communication link between the integrated geographic information and automatic vehicle location system and at least one desired location such as a base station. In so doing, a user of the geographic mapping system can immediately receive information. Thus, in one embodiment, the present invention eliminates the need for a user to return to a base station to download newly captured attribute data into the GIS data base. Likewise, the previously recorded geographic information in the possession of the user can be immediately updated with new geographic information. Additionally, the base station can communicate with the user via the present integrated geographic information and automatic vehicle location system even when the user is not at the base station.
The present invention is also well suited to providing communication to more than one base station. That is, the present invention is well suited to providing communication to an automatic vehicle location base station and to a separately located geographic information base station. Also, the present invention is also well suited to providing communication to only one of either the automatic vehicle location base station or the geographic information base station.
In the present embodiment, the input and display unit of the geographic mapping system are also used by the vehicle position tracking system. Thus, a vehicle monitor at the base station can immediately inform a user, for example, that the user has varied from a specified work route. Likewise, the user can send messages to the vehicle monitor back at the base station. The vehicle user might inform the base station, for example, that a deviation from the scheduled route is required due to a detour, a traffic accident, and the like.
In the present embodiment, the communication link established between the integrated geographic information and automatic vehicle location system and the desired location is established using one of various communication link techniques. Furthermore, in one embodiment of the present invention the communication link is a real-time two-way communication link.
Thus, the present invention provides a versatile GIS which has expanded functionality, a versatile GIS which is not limited to merely using GPS technology to create and annotate existing GIS data bases, a versatile GIS system which has improved marketability to potential consumers, and a GIS system which is easy and efficient for an operator to use.